Afraid
by FineShine2002
Summary: 10 years ago fine and rein and their friends are having some fun games but then a tragedy came, (Sorry bad at summaries, please click here ) VERSION of: FROZEN
1. Chapter 1: The ice power

**Hello everyone, hope you like this story and please don't forget to leave a review.**

**Disclaimer: i only own the story.**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

"I'm so excited to see my sister fine, i haven't see her in the past 10 years, she's always locked up in her room and today i'm excited, it's mom's birthday" rein said

"Yeah we haven't saw her in the past 10 years, ever since that incidence she locked her self up" tio said

* * *

**Powers:**

**Tio and lione (fire power)**

**Altezza and bright (earth power)**

**SHade and milky (shadow power)**

**11 seed princesses and solo (nature power)**

**Mirlo and narlo (water power)**

**Sophie and auler (wind power)**

**Fine ( all the powers except she is the only one who have ice power)**

**Rein (all the powers)**

* * *

**10 years ago~~**

"Come on rein give me your best shot" fine said as rein throw a snow balls in fine.

"It's not fair, your good at snow since you have the power of ice, fire, nature, earth, water, shadow, wind, " rein said.

"Well you also have those power, you only don't have ice power" fine continued.

"Enough you two" altezza said stumping her foot and created a wall between the twins.

"Yeah, yeah" fine and rein said in sync and throw a snow balls in altezza and that cause to get altezza angry and throw a snowball too.

Fine slipped her hand and accidentally hit shade and rein accidentally hit bright, shade and bright wasn't satisfied so they throw a snow balls back.

And when they finished the snow ball fight they had a snow board race.

Fine, rein, altezza, bright, shade, mirlo, sophie, 11 seed princesses, solo, lione, and tio tooked their snow board and started racing.

Fine was on the lead while shade is in the second and rein is in the third and bright is the fourth.

FIne had an idea so she used her ice powers and pushed her self by using it, but then she accidentally made a big hole in the ground , and her friends almost fell, luckily shade use his shadow powers to carry them back up.

Fine quickly run towards them and said sorry, she was about to gave them a hand, but she accidentally created a spike ice, luckily rein, shade, bright are far away from it.

Fine felt afraid and she was trembling, and suddenly a snow storm came (fine's fear's creating it) and all her friends run towards the sunny kingdom but they noticed that fine wasn't there with them.

Rein and the others was so worried, they were about to go outsidde when rein mother (elsa) came and said, wait until the storm cleared up.

The storm tooked hours to cleared up, Rein and her parents are worried when the storm cleared up they quickly went to where they played, and they saw fine.

Elsa and truth quickly took fine and went to the hospital, truth felt her daughter cold, instead they went to the wizard they know.

"She's alright, but i have something to tell you" nica said.

"Her ice power is safe, but when she felt scared by it it lost control, and in the other way it's dangerous" nica continued.

"She's the only one who have an ice power" truth said.

"I see, so she's the chosen one" nica said.

"Chosen one?" elsa and truth said in sync.

"Yes she's the only one who have ice powers" nica continued.

After they finished their conversation fine woke up, and she was shaking,"Are you okay fine?" rein said and she was about to hold fine when fine said.

"PLease stay away, i don't want to hurt any of you" fine said shaking, shade was about to hold her, and then fine remembered her dream, she dream that she killed everyone her friends and parents.

Fine quickly stand up and run to her room.

**END~~~~~~**

* * *

"Mom, dad i'm scared" fine said trembling.

"You'll be okay dear just calm down" elsa said calming her down.

"Here this gloves will help" truth said giving fine the gloves.

The curtain pulled up and everyone is in the kingdom, fine's friends saw fine pure white as a snow, because she didn't even go outside for 10 years.

"Thank you everyone for coming to my birthday, this is my daughter fine, and rein"elsa announced as fine and rein bow.

"Please enjoy the party" elsa continued.

Rein quickly drag fine to their friends, fine was happy and have a little fear, shade and the others was surprise to see fine so beautiful.

Rein and their friends had a conversation, and then fine felt her feared again rising up, so she quickly run to her room, rein and the others was about to follow when fine said "Please don't follow me, i have something to do" fine said with a smile.

When fine reached her room she said to herself "Conceal it don't feel it" she said calming her self down.

When she calm down , fine heard a knock on her door when she opened it she saw her friends, she was about to hold her sister when she remembered what happened 10 years ago.

"FIne, are you okay?" shade asked.

"I-i'm fine you guys go to the party i'm gonna stay here in my room" FIne said.

"But fine you only got out" rein said.

"Sorry rein i'm not in a mood" fine continued.

"Come on fine" rein insist and that causes fine to get irritated.

"I said i'm not coming" fine said a little bit shout and then a ice spike appeared, luckily bright used his earth power to blocked it.

"S-s-sorry, now c-c-can you please leave me alone" fine said as she went to her room.

Rein suddenly shouted "WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAIR OF?"

Fine calm her self down and said "It's because i don't want to hurt any of you, now please leave me alone and enjoy the party." as she said and slam the door loudly.

Rein and the others didn't have any other choice but to go back to the party.

When the party was over, rein said goodbye to her friends and went to her room quietly.

SHade and the others was worried about the twins. and so is fine and rein's parents.

**"TO BE CONTINUED"**

* * *

**What do you guys thin? PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW ^^. **

**I'll update it as soon as i can.**


	2. Chapter 2: When i'm with you

**Hello everyone sorry for not updating sooner, well i'm glad that everyone liked this story, enjoy and please leave a review i really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: i only own this story.**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

"Mom, I really don't want to go" fine said begging, while her mother elsa replied, "but dear this will only be your opportunity, to have some fun with your sister and your friends"

"Mom i really want to go but i'm afraid that something bad-" fine was cut off when elsa interrupt, "fine, please do it for me and this is for you to have some fun with your friends"

Fine had no other choice but to come, "a-alright i'll go" when fine said the elsa was super happy and ordered camelot to help fine pack her things.

When fine went to her room, truth appeared giggling "you really are cute, when it comes to things like this".

Elsa was giggling too, but then her smile disappear and said " why is fine the chosen one? Chosen one means the only power that any of the planet don't have(fine is the only one who have ice powers), but fine is scared, and afraid that she might cause anything again"

Truth felt how elsa felt, and then truth said "dear, i know how you feel but we can't do anything, and besides we are worried about fine too, and rein and her friends are all worried about fine."

Elsa smiled and agreed, "oh yeah who planned this event?" truth suddenly asked.

"Oh rein and her friends and me, we all planned this, well we want fine to have some fun too, she's always stay in her room, and the kids are packing their things up" elsa answered.

"So are we coming?" truth asked giggling.

"Well of course, i'm the one that convince fine" elsa said giggling and elsa and truth went to their room to pack their things up.

* * *

After an hour later~~~~~

"Yosh everyone is here except for mom, dad, and fine" rein said with a sparkling moments.

"I hope that fine will come" shade said, and then rein and the others said teasing shade "huhuhuhu, so you don't want my parents to come, so that you can have some private time huh?" rein said giggling.

"I-i-i- ugh shut up everyone" shade said summoning a big shadow hand to chase bright and the others. And then rein spotted her dad, mom, and also fine, everyone was happy when they saw fine came. (well shade stopped chasing his friends when fine and her parents arrived).

"Fine i'm glad you came" rein said running towards fine for a big hug, and so did her friends, "well i don't want to go, but mom insisted me to go" fine said defeated.

"Hehe, you can never beat mom when it comes to things like this" rein said, and then elsa said " mou, your just like your father rein" elsa said blushing and a little bit of an angry face.

Everyone went to the flying train and traveled to earth, it took a half hour to reach their destination.

* * *

"Wow it's snowing here" tio said making a snow angel, and so is everyone else, except fine, fine didn't expected that their vacation is going to be a snowing vacation, fine felt scared until shade pulled her into a pile of snow and causes them to both fall.

When they fall fine was on top of shade and causes fine to blush, and said "s-s-sorry" and fine stand up.

"No it's my fault for pulling you all of a sudden" shade said dusting the snow off, while fine was still blushing, "f-fine you look so beautiful" shade said out of nowhere.

And then fine was blushing as hard as a tomato, and then shade realized what he said and caused him to blush too.

And then suddenly fine felt warm and when she stumped her foot, the floor was suddenly made of ice, fine was shocked in what she did, she even created a ice tree.

"Wow ice skating~" rein and her friends said in sync, well they always ended up falling because they don't know how to skate, fine and shade stand there laughing and giggling.

"S-shade when i'm with you i felt warm and i don't know what's this feeling but, when i'm with you i think that i can do anything" fine said a little bit blushing.

"Yeah me too" shade said blushing too.

When rein and the others was done they went to the house they were gonna stay, it was large and they have their own rooms.

When they went in there was a hot choco that elsa made, fine and rein and their friends drink and went to their own rooms.

* * *

"Well see you tomorrow fine, Goodnight" rein and the others said and went to their own rooms, rein was in the next door and shade was in the other next door.

At fine's room~~~~~

"Well gotta sleep" fine said changing her clothes, and went to bed and fall asleep.

Fine's dream:

Fine was standing there having fun with her sister and her friends, she felt the warm and loving of everyone, and the fun that she never experience when suddenly everything went black, when fine blinked she saw everyone lying on the ground when they touched them they we're dead cold, and then she saw her hands, she's using the ice powers, that killed everyone she was crying and crying and crying, she was trying to wake them up but it was no use.

Fine's dream ends~~~~

Fine wake up sweat dropping, and crying she woke up in the middle of the night, she decided to go out for some walk.

She went in the backyard, and there she stared at some of the stars, she couldn't see all because it's snowing, and then suddenly a voice spoke "what are you doing your gonna catch a col here"

When fine turned around she saw shade holding a jacket, shade offered fine the jacket and fine said thank you.

"What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" shade asked and then fine said "okay you first what are you also doing here?", and then shade said "i can't sleep, how about you?".

Fine was silent for a moment and said "i had a nightmare, a nightmare that i killed everyone, you and my sister and my parents and our friends" fine said sadly.

"Hmmm, do you think it's possible?" shade asked, and then fine just said "why do you asked that?".

"Well your a nice and kind and lovely person you wouldn't ever do a thing" shade said smiling and causes fine to blush "well it's getting colder come on let's go inside" shade said handing out her hand.

They didn't know that rein and her friends was recording them.

* * *

**Well what do you guys think? I'm going to continue it on the next chapter.**

**Ja ne mina.**


	3. Chapter 3: Sweet moments part I

**Hello guys sorry for not updating sooner, well i'm just happy that many of you liked my story, i'm really grateful, hope that some of you will like it too well gotta try my best.**

**Enjoy! and please do review!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story.**

* * *

**Fine's POV:**

I woke up because of the sunlight reflected to my eyes, i stand up and change my clothes, while i was brushing my teeth, i was staring at the mirror and then suddenly i saw in the mirror what i dreamed about last night, I killed Rein and Shade and the others.

I was shaking until i drop my toothbrush, and suddenly i remember, what Shade told me that i would never do such a thing, and that word helped me to realize that i'm not that kind of person to kill the one's i loved.

But something inside me felt like, no matter how much i believe it, i can't never escape, i'm too dangerous, that's what inside of me felt.

And suddenly a knock came in to the door it was Rein, thanks to Rein it take my mind off a bit, i opened the door and i saw Rein handing me a little box.

Rein gave me a little box, i was about to tell her what's inside it but she quickly disappeared she was giggling, i have no idea what's going on with my sister.

When i opened the small box, there i saw a small disk "I wonder what is this?" i said as i put the small disk in the Dvd player and a video played.

I was wondering why that boy looks similar to shade and then suddenly the camera moved and i saw me talking with Shade.

Shade was talking to me with care eyes, and suddenly i felt heat in my face, i was blushing really hard, and i didn't notice that i froze the chair i was seating on.

And i run as fast as i can to the dining room and there i saw everyone watching the tape and Shade too, he was b-blushing, i quickly zap it using my ice powers, and the T.V was ice.

"Ugh, why do you have to disturb us when it come's to the best part?" Rein said whining.

"A-a-a-and why did you took the video, me and Shade without my permission" i said Blushing too.

"Well if i ask your permission you won't let me take the video either" Rein said melting the ice using her Fire powers.

"W-w-well-" I stated but Rein cut me off, "See you can't even say a word, right Shade?" Rein said winking at Shade.

"U-uh h-ha" Shade said nervously, i just said "Hmph" at them and walk towards my room.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

"Woah Fine sure have a amazing zapping skills huh?" Truth said helping Rein to melt the iced T.V

"Huhuhu That's the first time i ever saw fine act like that" Sophie said winking at Shade.

"G-guys why are you always looking at me?" Shade Exclaimed.

"Well duh, we all know that you like my sister, since we were kids, we saw it how you stare at her" Rein said giggling.

"My, My , is that true? i guess that Fine have a fiancee already, Dear don't ever let fine get engaged to other she's already owned" Elsa said joining the conversation.

"E-e-even you too, Queen elsa?"Shade said embarrassed.

"Wahyy, onii-sama is in love" Milky said happily.

Fine can hear all the laughter and she was laughing too, even thought she's inside her room.

"Well i guess Shade can be shy sometimes too, huh?" Fine said giggling to herself.

* * *

**After noon~~ (Already!)**

"Guys, Guys why don't we play snow ball fight, this time i will make the rules" Rein request.

"Well fine by us" Bright and the others replied.

"Okay... Hmmmm...1..2..3..4..5..6..7...8...9...10..11..12.. Oh Fine is not here yet, Shade why don't you invite, my sister" Rein said winking at Shade.

"Ugh that winking again, i hate it you know" Shade said irritated and well of course blushing /

Rein and her friends was giggling, while watching shade invite Fine.

Shade reached Fine's room and knock at the door, when Fine let him in, he saw Fine without wearing any pony tails, there was a sparked between them.

Until Shade cut through the chase "F-fine Why don't you join us in the snow ball fight, Rein said she's the one that's making the rules" Shade said.

"Sure why not" Fine said as she pony tail her hair, and went to the garden (Snow garden) with Shade.

_"I hope nothing bad happens"_ Fine thought to herself.

When they reached the garden everyone was ready to listen to rein's rules "You two lovey-dovey are late" Rein said raising her eye brows.

"Anyway This is the rules...

**To be continued**

* * *

**Well what do you guys think? Please leave a review for me, well gotta continue on the next chapter.**

**Be ready for some romantic moments in couples on the next chapter.**

**Ma ta ne mina-sama.**


	4. Chapter 4: Sweet moments part II

**Hello everyone i was glad that many readers liked my story, well here's chapter 4, Enjoy!.. PLease leave a review for me.**

**Thanks to:**

**Crysan**

**DaAwesomeAztecEmpire**

**Kagamilove**

**Redzheartshine143**

**xxx. Syoshiro03 .xxx.**

**For the support ^^**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

When they reached the garden everyone was ready to listen to rein's rules "You two lovey-dovey are late" Rein said raising her eye brows.

"Anyway This is the rules, everyone will be divided into groups, Me,Fine, Altezza, Mirlo,Lione, Tio are group A and the Group B are Bright-sama, Shade, Solo, 11 princesses, Auler, Sophie, here is the rules First we group A shouldn't get hit by the snow balls you Group B are throwing and you Group B shouldn't get hit by the Snowballs we are throwing, your allowed to use your powers to dodge only but if you don't want to and then don't, Easy right, Let's begin!" Rein said clapping her hands.

Each of them has their own opponent, Rein Vs Bright, Fine Vs Shade, Altezza Vs Auler, Mirlo Vs solo, Sophie Vs 11 Princesses and Tio Vs LIone.

* * *

First Bright and Rein was like having a sweet moments, but neither of them are getting hit of the snowballs.

"Bright-sama i won't go easy on you" Rein said with Flame eyes, "Hmm let's see about that" Bright teased and Rein chased him all over and Finally they hit the snowballs, but both of them got hit to each other and they are both out, "Hmmm so were tied?" Bright asked as he hold Rein's hands, and Rein is melting like a candle.

* * *

, next is Mirlo and Solo, Even Solo is small he's small but terrible, he can dodge every snowballs mirlo are throwing.

And finally Solo had a chance to hit Mirlo, but Mirlo Dodge it too, "Hmm, your good Mirlo" Solo said jumping and dodging Mirlo's attack.

"Really?" Mirlo said as she throw more snowballs in Solo, until Solo slipped and got hit in the head, he was safe but a little dizzy, Mirlo run over to Solo and summon a water to wake him up.

Solo jumped in cold and returned back to normal "Well i guess i lose" Solo said scratching his back head.

"Better luck next time" Mirlo said as she watched the other playing and still fighting.

* * *

Next Altezza Vs Auler, Altezza was chasing Auler with Snowballs in her hands and throwing it to Auler, and Auler is just dodging it.

"Come on Auler why aren't you throwing some snowballs on me?" Altezza protest.

"Well i don't want to hurt my lovely princess" Auler said sweetly, Altezza blushed and said "I-it's not in the rules if you keep running i'll really hit you this time" Altezza stated.

"Well let's see, my dear princess" Auler said as he summon a wind to make a field all over him but altezza used her earth power to get the snow balls through and finally Altezza wins.

"See told you" Altezza said looking at Auler "Well that's my princess" Auler said as he kissed altezza's cheeks. and Altezza blushed. "A-auler!" Altezza said blushing.

* * *

Next Sophie Vs 11 princesses,

The 11 princesses used a formation that circled Sophie but Lionw used her Flame power to transport her to everywhere she wants to go.

and Lione rumbled out a small Snowballs and hit, Gorchel, Loloa, Nursya, Harney, and the next was Ichele, Nina, Saya, Shiyon, and finally Quarry, Julia, and Joiner.

and Lione wins in a burn of flame "Yare-yare Sophie is just too strong and fast we couldn't even use our nature power" The 11 princesses whined.

"Well people say "Practice makes it perfect" Lione said Smiling Brightly.

* * *

Sophie and Tio,

"Hiya" Tio said throwing some snowballs in Sophie but Sophie was dodging it using her speed run wind power.

Tio and Sophie was just keep doing that, but Tio made a wrong move and Sophie had a chance to throw a snowball on Tio, but Tio dodged it by creating a barrier flame.

"Do you think you can defea-" Tio was cut off when a snowball came in his face causing him to faint.

"Ahhh Gomen, gomen Tio what were you saying?" Sophie said as she stoop Tio up "ahh iyahh, Nandemonai" Tio said admitting his defeat.

* * *

And lastly Fine Vs SHade...

.

.

.

.

* * *

**I'll continue on the next chapter, see ya and please review.**

**Mata ne mina ^_^.**

**Pretty exciting.**


	5. Chapter 5: Warmth

**Hello everyone, i was super happy that some of you liked my story, well here's the chapter you've all been waiting for, please kindly leave a review for me.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story.**

**Author's note: Thank you for who those are supporting me, i'll try my best to write more interesting and heart beating stories.**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Fine Vs Shade.

Rein and the others was watching the two battling each other, well they were amazed on how they both manage to dodge their both attacks, Fine used her Ice powers to make the snow balls attack Shade, But to Fine's surprise Shade was just too strong.

"Done already?" Shade protested, and that word made the battle more thrilling Fine twirl her hand and summoned a snow balls, many snow balls, it attacked Shade, but to Fine no luck.

"Alright, m turn" Shade said using his shadow ability to make the snow ball making faster, Shade was done in seconds and he threw one by one in Fine as she dodge.

"I think i'll go easy on you, I don't want to hurt my special girl" Shade said giggling as he threw the snow balls in Fine, and Rein and the other girls thought _"So sweet"_

"Come on Shade your making this battle boring, i might defeat you in one blink, if you don't attack me seriously" Fine said whining and Fine was holding a snow balls.

"Well you asked for it" Shade said as he summoned a big shadow hand and controlled it and he cast the shadow hand to make the snow balls rain.

Fine used her Ice power and made a ice cave to save her self, "That's more like it" The words that slipped out in Fine's mouth and unspelled the Ice cave and begun summoning the snow balls.

The Battle was so long and The two felt tired and finally Fine made a last move to defeat Shade but instead she slipped and almost felt but Shade caught he bridal style.

"H-hahh, i guess i lose" Fine said as she blushed towards their posiion while Rein tooked the sweet lovey-dovey moments.

Fine noticed the flashed of a camera and she quietly stoop down and chased Rein protesting to gave her the camera, Shade and the others watched the twin having a silly fight.

_"I'm glad your able to have fun Fine, because since that day the accident, you never showed your self to us, and it made us extremely worried especially me, and please remember your not alone, I'm here, Rein's here, Everyone is here for you Fine I-" _Shade was cut off in thought hearing a voice.

"Hello earth to Shade, Earth to Shade, are you alright your face is red do you have a fever?" Bright asked waving his hand in front of Shade.

"N-no i'm alright just thinking of Fine-i mean something" Shade flict the word and causes Bright to giggle "Shade don't worry i know how you feel, the feeling of warmth of someone, when your with her, Right?" Bright said looking at the Running Rein with soft and gentle eyes.

And so did Shade, he looked at Fine with sweet and gentle smile and eyes, "Huhuhuhu~ lovey-dovey Conversation huh?" Altezza said marking a vicious face.

"A-altezza don't be like that, ever since you and Auler make out your mean to us whose in love" Bright said so straight forward.

"N-nii-sama, what are you-" Altezza protested when she was cut off by Rein and Fine who just finished playing tag, "What are you talking about guys?' Rein and Fine Asked confused ly.

"N-nothing" The three said blushing like a tomato.

"Everyone hot choco is ready" Queen Elsa called holding a tray of hot choco's, everyone hurriedly went their except for Fine she was used at cold weather.

"Haaahhh~ that was delicious" Everyone said putting the cups back at the tray, while Fine was still drinking hers calmly and tasting the chocolate carefully.

And she finally finished and she putted the cup at the tray, when she turned around she caught her friends staring at her even Shade, "Uhmmm, is there something on my face?" Fine asked confusedly.

"Ahh... No it's just your so cute when your drinking the hot chocolate" Rein said.

"Uhhh i don't get what you mean" Fine said more confused.

"We meant that while you were drinking your hot choco there was a sparked for a minute, it's like your the chocolate queen" Tio continued.

'Ohhh is that so, sorry that's the way i drink my hot choco, i'm tasting it carefully if it is too sweet, or too much chocolate added, sorry if i looked strange" Fine answered.

_"S-so matured" _The others thought, and they headed back upstairs, and told each other stories, Horror, and about each others life.

"So Fine why did you locked your self up in your room for year" Tio asked suddenly and Shade and the others pinched Tio and whispered _"Tio we told you never bring that subject up"_

Fine giggled and said "Guys it's alright, i'll tell it to you anyway" Fine said starting the story, "Actually when Rein and i was little we always practiced on hoe to use our powers properly, and on that day i noticed that there's only one powers that Rein doesn't have while i have, i asked mom about it and It made her eyes widened, well i was young and i didn't know what it mean, and so Mother and Father took me to the place they know, while Rein was left playing with Camelot, we entered the shop so called "Power, Tower" And there i saw a man holding a staff, and bowed to me Mother and Father, "Gin, there is a power that Fine only have while we don't" Mom said revealing me, The sorcerer hold my head and so did my hand and he said "Queen elsa, Your daughter is the chosen one, it means that she and only she has the power of ice while all of you don't" The sorcerer told us.

"And Me, Mom, and Dad went home and mom and dad was looking at a book, Power books, and they flipped the pages until they found what their looking for, "The Ice power, this power is good, but also dangerous, those who have Ice powers must maintain calmness and don't let your fear and anger blow out, or else your power will be out of control, but tenderness and loveness will solve this." Fine continued.

"And when me and Rein turned 10, and like you all said that incident happened, We were skating we were racing, and i thought of using my Ice powers to make my move faster, but after i used it there's a imaged showed up in my mind and caused me to control my powers unstable, and that when it happened, and since that day i was afraid of going outside because i might hurt anyone around, and since then i don't know how to let anyone else in, but since you guys showed me i feel like i'm alright and safe" Fine continued with a gentle smile.

Everyone was touched at Fine's word and they all begun to hugged her like they will not let her go anywhere "g-guys...ca..n't...bre..ath" Fine said catching her breath.

After that they all went to sleep, with gentle smile in their face...

* * *

**So what do you all think? And please kindly review and Thnk you for supporting me, and i'll continue at the next chapie.**

**See you all.**

**Sign: FineShine2002.**


	6. Chapter 6: Frozen inside

**Hello everyone sorry for not updating my other stories, well Enjoy and please do review for me.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story.**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

"Fine!, Fine! Please wake up!" Rein cried shaking her sister and felt that her body was dead cold and her body was turning in ice, and it made her eye's widened.

Everyone in the room dashed at the room after hearing the sounds, "Rein, dear what's wrong-" Elsa was cut off when her eyes widened when she spotted her daughter who was her body turning ice (like Anna).

They all hurriedly went to her and Rein's direction, "M-mom, last night when we all feel asleep, i was still showering at that time when i heard Fine having nightmares and i shake her off and she woke up and i asked her if she's alright, she nodded and she was really sweating hard, and after that i decided not to sleep but i fell asleep, and when i woke up i felt in my side that there's something cold and when i looked it was Fine her skin and face was turning white and pale" Rein Explained.

When Truth and Elsa heard that words they quickly used their powers to communicate with the shop called "Power, Tower" Gin respond to the call and he also eye widened when he heard it.

And to the other's surprise he suddenly transport at their place, and he quickly went to Fine who was almost turning pure ice whole her half body was ice and the half was pale.

"Queen elsa at this rate your daughter will die at frost" Gin said as he hold Fine's head and hand, everyone was shocked and also afraid at the word "Die".

"Then what are we gonna do!?" Rein panicked, and so sis the others especially Shade.

"We have to wake her up from her slamber, and when i hold her hand it seems like she's drowning in her own dreams, a nightmare" Gin continued.

"Like lastnight!" Rein almost yelled.

"Last night?" Gin asked and searching for information.

"Yeah Gin-sama, last night when i was still awake while the others was already asleep i heard Fine crying, and when i shake her off she woke uo sweating hard and breathing hard like she was chased" Rein continued.

"I see now..." Gin said as one of his fingers point on something and a ball a crystal ball came out.

"This is the reason why..." as Gin showed it to them they were shock, besides Shade (because Fine already told him the dreams she's having).

Rein and her friends and Rein's parents saw nothing but pure white and suddenly a figure came out, it was Fine crying and their eyes also widened when they saw each of them.

Frost in ice, and they heard Fine yelled "This is all my fault" "If only i didn't... exist" Fine continued on crying.

And they all figured out why so many years Fine locked herself up was because she was afraid of hurting who is dear to her.

"GIN!, FINE HAS..." Truth almost yelled when he looked at her daughter almost of her body wrapped in ice, everyone hurriedly went to Fine's side.

"Hurry! Wake her up!" Gin ordered as he do something.

Everyone was in panic, until Shade went up he was like crying almost crying "FINE! PLEASE WAKE UP... PLEASE... EVERYONE NEEDS YOU... WE NEED YOU... I NEED YOU..." Shade slap up his words as he hold Fine's cold hands and he touched her pale soft face.

And...

* * *

**What will happen to Fine?, is she gonna be safe? Will she survive?, well let's find out on the next chapterr! Sorry if it's short for you.**

**I'll continue it and update it.**

**Well see you, and please kindly review. ^_^**


End file.
